Hearts Burst Into Fire
by EyeLuffYou
Summary: As if being a teenager in love not to mention with superpowers wasnt hard enough Corrie learns that even if life is tough she can make it thru with help from friends and the "bad boy" she falls for. Lash/OC BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1 rewritten

Beep beep. I rolled over and groaned my hand searching for the off button on my alarm.

"GAH" i yelled throwing it against my wall. I uncovered my head and slipped outta bed. Let me tall you about myself my name is Coraline Michaeline O'Hare the Michaeline meaning Micheal in Irish. I am barley pushing 5'4 with a average sized body not fat not skinny but just right with the curves every girl wants. I have emerald colored eyes and blood red curly hair. On top of that I have the Irish temper. Last but not least I am in love with the one and only Lash villain of Sky High.

But you see Lash has never noticed me only during Save the Citizen when he wanted a challenge. Even though we had every class together all I got was a casual 'hi 'or a nod hell even the 'We choose O'Hare.'during S.T.C was better.

Evan after what he did at homecoming last year my feelings never changed.

Sighing I got in the shower and got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a pink leopard tank top. I threw my curly hair up into a messy bun and applied eyeliner along with clear lip gloss I grabbed my black hello kitty hoodie and book bag on the way downstairs. I walked in to the kitchen to see my younger brother Colin fidgeting in his seat.

"Relax Col Sky High ain't that bad." I laughed at him grabbing a cookie and sitting across from him.

"I'm nervous...I'm gonna be a sidekick."I scowled "Hey! they are just as good they have feelings." He glared

"You are a hero you have no right to preach." I nodded

"Yes but I know sidekicks." I stood up

"I'll see you later" I stormed out of the house and made my way to the bus stop. Colin went to the one with his friend. I tapped my foot impatiently when I heard a zipping noise. _Speed _I smiled to my self.

"Hey." He greeted me wearing his normal zip up jacket and his hat backwards as always.

"Hi" I smiled at him even though he and Lash were mean to sidekicks at least they were nice to heroes.

"So I hear you are helping teach sidekicks this year." that was the mot words ever spoke between us.

"yeah I'm helping the 1st years and ."he nodded. During out little as you can say conversation I was unaware that a pair of deep chocolate colored eyes were watching me.

"Yo Speed." called the familiar voice I heard in my dreams no matter how cliche that sounded it was true. I keep my eyes adverted to the ground as I saw a pair of converse that matched mine appear on my right.

"Whats up?" he asked, they held a conversation about tormenting Ron Wilson the bus driver.

Until the bus pulled up I went to take a step but Speed whizzed past me. I rolled my eyes with a small smile I stepped on the bus Lash behind me and notice the only empty seat in the back. I walked by Speed and saw him sitting with a girl smiling. I myself smiled a little I mean the boy needed some romance. I hit my brother on the shoulder as I walked by getting a small growl from someone. I shrugged it off and sat down. Lash sat next to me his eyes starring a head.

The ride was rather bumpy today once or twice I kinda bashed into Lash's shoulder.

"Sorry." I mumbled the second time

"Its ok don't let it happen again Coraline." he said giving me that devilish smirk of his.

"Corrie"I corrected him. He raised an eyebrow under his shaggy almost black dark brown hair

"I prefer Corrie." he nodded as the straps came down on our shoulders. I let out a laugh at all the freshman as they screamed. I leaned over Lash's lap to see my brothers face.

"What're you doing?" he asked as I leaned back in my seat laughing at Colin.

"My.... brothers.... face." I laughed out. He shook his head "What?"

"You." he answered

I raised an eyebrow at him "What about me?"

"You're different." I swear my jaw almost dropped. The bus stopped we had reached Sky High Lash got off followed by Speed. I climbed up the front steps.

"Hey Corrie." I turned to see Layla we weren't close friends but we were friends.

"Hey how was you summer?" I asked she smiled

"Good I hear Colin is starting this year." I nodded

"Yeah" I looked down at a bunch of freshmen rounded up by Speed, Colin in the front next to some geeky looking boy.

"I should go save him." She nodded following me down only to be passed by rubber band Lash. Who stuck his hand out at Colin

"Hey Lash!" I called he turned around and smiled

"Leave him alone huh." I looped my arm with Colin. Who even though our age difference he was taller then me by 4 inches minimum.

"Why?" Speed asked

"Because he is Colin O'Hare her little brother." Layla stated.

Speed and Lash started up the steps in defeat. "I'll see you during lunch. Thanks ." she smiled. I followed Lash into Mr. Medullas class. Once again the only open seat was next to him. I bite my lip and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry." he blurted out looking down at the set of tubes and chemicals in front of us.

"For what?"

he turned to look at me "Picking on your little brother. I didn't mean to upset you." that struck me as odd

"Its fine you didn't know who he was and believe me I think he deserved it." he smiled

"Well class welcome to another year of Mad.." didn't get to finish because there was an explosion from a table in front.

"Already, come on you couldn't let me finish my sentence." He shook his head "Alright everyone clear the room go outside or go watch the freshmen I'll check on Mr. Boy." he said leaving the room. I stood up and dropped my book. A stretched arm covered in the trade mark black and white stripes picked it up.

"Thanks." I mumbled making my way towards the gym.

"Corrie!"I heard the unmistakable stretchy noise and the snap of him being back to normal size.

"whats with you?" i asked turning up at lash who towered over me he had to be 6'1 or over and I was only 5'4". "Any other time you ignore me" he looked nervous

"I was kinda scared."

"Bout what?" he looked down his face turning red "This." he pressed his soft lips against mine. My mind didn't know how to react I was seeing fireworks in my head. He pulled away fast. My head was spinning

"I'm sorry." I looked at him and smiled "Naw you're good."he gave me a grin and leaned in again I stood on my tipy toes but stopped

"O'Hare Colin!" Boomer called I darted away from Lash. Only to hear him laugh as I threw open the gym doors. I stood there watching Colin he looked nervous

"Are you related to Coraline?' Boomer asked

"Yes he is!" I called out Boomer turned and smiled

"If you are any thing like sparky this should be good." I smiled at my nickname. Colin took a deep breath in and raised his palm up and a spark came out.

"Funny, now do you have her other power?" he asked

"No" Colin said

" O'Hare, sidekick unlike your sister." I sighed. He just needed to add that little jab.

"Calm down." Lash said appearing

"He made sidekick his heart has to be broken." I shook my head and walked out. Lash following once again

"Ok what is with you?" I turned around and slammed into him.

"Whatya mean?' I rolled my eyes

"Come on you have been nice to me you actually acknowledge that I am infact a breathing being. You never have before." he shrugged

"I don't know"

I growled "don't play mind games."

"I ain't Corrie." he deafened

"I don..." he cut me off with a kiss wrapping his arms around my waist while mine meshed into his hair. His tongue traced my lips. I parted the allowing him access once our tongues hit we fought for dominance. I gave up letting him win I felt him smirk as his tongue massaged mine.

He dragged us into a janitors closet closing the door and locking it slipping my bag off my shoulder and throwing it to the floor. His arms locked around my waist once again. His lips traveled down my jaw and neck stopping to bite the sensitive flesh there.

"lash" I moaned out gripping his stripped arms. I felt him smile into me skin. His hands left my waist and traveled my body grabbing every inch of surface. He slipped off my hoodie and his hands ran under my tank top across the plains of my stomach. I released his hair and lifter up his shirt throwing it to the floor leaving him with his stripes underneath.

His hand made their way to the top of my pants hesitating. He tore his mouth away from my neck and looked into my eyes. I kissed him forcefully a sign to continue. His hands started to undo the buttons then slowly pulled the zipper down his fingers danced across my lace panties tracing me through the fabric causing me to gasp as my body got more heated.

"lash please." I begged. He removed his hand and pulled my jeans and panties down. his hands lifted me up and I wrapped my leg around his waist. On hand cradled my bottom as the other went to his own pants pulling down the zipper and releasing him. he guided himself to my entrance. Slowly he entered me pushing very slow at first until he was entirely in. He started up a slow rhythm I clung to him as he pick up his speed thrusting mouth covered mine trying o muffle both our moans.

"God Lash." I moaned feeling a sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"Corrie." He moaned into my neck. His pace speed up even more

"Finish with me." he whispered in my ear I gasped for breath as my orgasm hit. "god." he moaned releasing himself into me riding out his orgasm. Slowly he lowered my feet back down.

"Damn" was all he said smiling. I gave him a grin and reached for my things slipping back on as he mimicked he action. I fixed my hair and grabbed my hoodie . I took my phone out and looked at the time. Lunch was in 10 mins

"umm.." I couldn't say anything else I've dreamed about this happening but never in school or in a closet. He gave me a sweet smile

"See you in lunch" with a kiss he left. I shook my head and headed for the bathroom a throbbing from between my legs with every over my appearance I noticed a hickey on my shoulder. I pulled my hair down and ran my fingers through it making it look presentable.

Guess that was it a quickie then we'll go back to the normal. I felt the all to familiar feeling as tears sprung into my eyes. I shook my head I wasn't gonna cry. I mean how could I do this, what we jut did was way out of the norm for me. I don't just screw guys.


	2. Chapter 2 rewritten

I walked out of the bathroom just in time for the bell and Speed almost darted by m but stop "You seen Lash?"

I shook my head "Nah." he nodded and sped away almost knocking over.

"Hello Coraline, can't wait to see you tomorrow." Mr. Boy said walking by me. I gave him a smile "same here ." I turned a corner and whacked into something clad in leather.

"Oh oww." I rubbed my nose

"Sorry." the person grumbled I looked up at him. I ran into Warren Peace he wasn't that bad just moody.

" No its fine you know I'm a klutz Warren. Is my nose red?" I showed him my nose "No it looks ok." he inspected my face

"Hey do you mind me sitting with you during lunch ?" I gave him puppy dog eyes. Warren was my partner last year in Mad Science and a good friend to me.

"Yeah I miss talking to you." I nodded and walked with him to lunch. I sat across from him and started poking at the so called food on my tray.

"I think it moved!" I yelled at him getting a laugh in return. I was laughing also, I was having fun joking with Warren that I never noticed that a certain persons eyes followed my every movement a scowl on their face.

"They never have anything edible." I opened my hand and in a spark of light a candy-bar appeared. "Want one?" I waved the chocolaty goodness in Warrens face.

"No I don't tend on getting fat like you." I scuffed "Boy you are obese compared to me." I turned to look for Colin. I spotted him with some other kids I knew already. I shook my head felt bad for him

"So did little C make hero?" I shook my head "That's gotta suck saving him from Lash and Speed till we graduate." I cringed on the inside at Lash's name

"Yeah but what you gonna do" I threw my arm out to the side shrugging only to have a blur whiz past and my candy go bye bye.

"Come on!" I yelled following the blur out of the cafeteria and over to where he stood with Lash a smug look on his face Speed grinning next to him. "I was eating that" I fumed

"So?' he asked

"Its rude." he shrugged

"You should never take chocolate from a girl." I warned wagging my finger at him

"Or what?" I growled

"Speed." Lash warned.

As I raised an eyebrow at him Speed darted away."Hey you still have my food!" I yelled after him. "You know I was enjoying that" I put a hand on my hip

"and I enjoyed earlier" I blushed t the comment which triggered a smile on his face.

"So you and Peace?" was he actually jealous

"What about Warren and I?"

"are you two together?" he blushed looking down. I've never seen Lash so shy in the four years I've known him.

"No no just friends." I swear I saw him let out a breath. "What was earlier to you? what are we?" I asked him

"Earlier I want that to happen again and I want us to happen." A huge smile broke out on my face. "As long as you don't get on me about bringing pain to the sidekicks." I nodded

"I can do that." he leaned down and gave me a simple kiss. Fireworks one again went off in my head and my body responded in he same way it did earlier.

"I should get back to Warren he probably thinks I'm trying to decapitate Speed." he nodded I watched as he eyed a sidekick in our year and got an evil grin on his face. I giggled to myself and walked back to warren.

"I see that was a lost cause." he noted.

"yeah bloody bastard ran off on me again. I swear I might just cut his feet off." once again I made an candy appear. "This is hard work." I joked

"Oh yeah at least you don't conjure fire" I rolled my eyes and the bell rang I had a free period so I went outside and finished devouring my food. I sat on the front steps about to lift the bar to my mouth when a arm reached for it.

I smacked Lash's arm away. "No this one is mine I'll share but no takie."

He slinked over and plopped down next to me."You and food." I nodded stuffing a piece in my mouth.

"Open." he obeyed and I shoved a piece in his mouth.

"so." he leaned back and stretched his leg out causing some clueless freshmen to trip over it

"I think he is in hero." I stated

Lash laughed "So."

"he morphs into a 2 ton rock person thingie."

"Point taken." I smiled. "Don't you have class?" he nodded

"I saw you and decided that Mr. Charges can wait till tomorrow for my appearance." I shook my head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 month later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn it."I wiped my mouth with the back off my hand. I was in my bathroom hugging the toilet for the past 10 mins. It's been happening for a little over 2 weeks now.

"Cora are you alright?" my mother asked stepping into the room.

"Yeah mommy I'm fine now." I stood up holding on to the sink and started to brush my teeth again.

"Are you sure there isn't something I need to know about?" I looked at her with a 'what the hell do you mean' expression "When was your last period?" I dropped my toothbrush. I'm sure my eyes were wide

"Corrie?" It had been 2 months since my last period since Lash and I had had sex in the janitors closet.

"2 months" she nodded I turned to look into her eyes "mommy." I stared to cry. She gave me a small smile and wrapped her arms around me

"Just take a test to make sure." she left the room and came back with a tiny box. "Just pee on he stick and wait." I shooed her away and peed on the tiny little stick. All that was left to do was wait. I was biting my nails the whole time pacing.

"Cora times up." my mom said looking at her watch. I picked up the stick hands shaking I saw a smiley face starring back at me. I picked up the directions on the box and dropped the stick.

My mother picked it up and checked also to see what the outcome was. she threw her arms around me. I cried how could I be pregnant

"I'm not mad baby or disappointed these things happen how do you think Sammie came to be. I was just your age when daddy and I meet and I got pregnant with your brother." I sobbed into her shirt.

"So does this mean you have a boyfriend you have been hiding from me?" I gave a small laugh. I knew she already knew

"Yeah."

"whats his name?" I took a shaky breath in

"Lash." She pulled me away from her body and looked me in the eyes

"Lash as in Lash Livingston the one who tried to take over the school last year."I nodded "I always knew by the way you talked about him you liked him."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"Yeah"

"Do you love him." I felt my face heat up as a blush crept up "I'll take that as a yes." she smiled

"Mom I thought you'd freak, you see this?" she kissed my head. My mother had visions if you will she could see certain things in the future and she also had the ability to control electricity.

"Get ready for school." I turned and finished getting dressed in a black t-shirt that showed a little of my midriff might as well show it in a little bit I wont be able to. I put my shirt on and noticed it didn't fit like it should of.

Letting out a growl I ripped through my closet and pulled out a longer shirt. Satisfied I slipped on a pair of gray skinny jeans. I stuck my feet in a pair of flats and grabbed my bag and a gray hoodie I stole from Colin. My mom forced me to eat toast before I left. Stepping out the door my stomach got butterflies how am I gonna tell lash. I made my way 5 ft from the front of my house when a arm snaked around my waist and pulled me to its owner .

"Lash" I greeted him. His lips crashed into mine his tongue diving in between my parted lips and sought out mine. His arms wrapped them selves around my waist, which seemed to be their favorite spot to be when the chance is given.

"Come on." Speed whined. Lash released my lips and smiled at me. Not many people think that he would be affectionate but he is even in public. He turned me to face Speed and let his hands lay on my waist.

"you two have been at it for 2 months" he whined again

"So?" Lash tightened his grip

"Dude you spend almost everyday with her in school." I rolled my eyes he was with speed after school and on weekends.

"i spend more time with you then her." Lash deafened. I had to stop this before a fight broke out

"Enough" they looked at each other and knew to stop. I have been moody towards them the past month. I turned back around and hugged Lash's waist

"I'm sorry." I muttered into his chest.

"S'ok baby." he rubbed my back. I raised my head

"I gotta tell you something."he got a scared look on his face. I heard the bus pull up and sighed. We got on and lash and I sat in the back his hand latched onto mine intertwining our fingers. I sighed to myself I was in love with him.

"what do you got to tell me?" he asked

"I'll tell you later when we can be alone." I gave him a quick kiss. He seemed content with that answer and turned to talk to Speed in the seat next to us. I stared out the window paying out every possible way I could tell him. I had always wanted children but not when I was 17 and Lash is only 18, hell I don't even know if he likes kids.

The begging of the day went as normal lash bullying sidekicks and dozing off during class. During lunch I ate with Layla, Will, Zach, Magenta, and Ethan but he didn't mind he was busying tripping people from all away across the room. After lunch was my free period and I knew Lash would skip class. I made my way towards the front steps and sat down watching people scurry around either skipping class or relaxing grateful for a break from class. I felt a arm slip around my waist and a leg hit mine I leaned into them.

"Are you gonna tell me now?" I took a deep breath and nodded

"yeah can we go somewhere private?" he nodded and stood up offering me his hand,I took it and followed him not really paying attention till he stopped and opened a door I stepped in and realized that this was the closet we had sex in. It was kinda ironic

"Tell me." he said closing the door

"Lash....I...I'm...." i closed my eyes and took deep breath in it was now or never "I'm pregnant"I didn't dare open my eyes to look him. I felt his hand lay on my stomach

"you can breath now." I realized I was holding in a breath. "Are you serious?" I nodded

"I'm so sorry" he didn't say anything. I still hadn't looked at him I felt tears leak threw my eyes

"For what?" he never moved his hand "Having to tell you this." his hand moved and lifted my chin.

"open your eyes." I obeyed his eyes stared into hesitation our lips clashed our hands grabbed almost as if desperate for the feel of each others skin. My hands gripped the back of his neck deepening the kiss. His hands found their way to my pants tugging at the zipper.

"Lash." I pushed him away

"What's wrong?" his face held entire panic

"just don't wanna do this here again. I want next time to be a little more romantic." he nodded "so does this mean you aren't mad about having a baby?" I saw him smile

"If you plan on keeping the baby, then I wanna be around." I felt new tears in my eyes, this time outta pure joy.

"so am I ever gonna meet your parents?" he asked then his eyes got wide" They wot kill me right?" I laughed a the look on his face.

I wiped the tears from my face"No my mom knows already, and she is ok with it. Actually its a little creepy." He smothered me in a hug.

I held my hand out towards him and he slipped his hand into mine." Come on" I pulled him out into the hall with me. We claimed the spot that we abandoned earlier on the steps.

"So how are you gonna tell your parents?" I felt Lash stiffen next tome

"I'm gonna be in deep shit." he sighed" My dad is gonna flip the fuck out and my ma is prolly gonna freak and start hyperventilating."

I leaned my head on his shoulder trying t comfort him with the simple gesture. He ran his hand through my hair. "My room is always open if needed." he smiled down at me

"I'll probably be needing it." I buried my face into his shoulder

"It'll be ok" I mumbled."You seem so calm and ok with this." I raised my head and looked at him. He looked down at me

"It didn't effect me like it does allot of guys, you know. I'm more excited then anything to be a father. I am not pissed that you got pregnant shit happens." I leaned up and kissed him a smile plastered on my face.

He grinned at me" I could get used to that every day." he leaned i again only I backed away.

"Who said you'd get this much affection everyday?" he grinned" Besides you have a rep remember what happened to my tough sidekick ass whooping Lash?"

He cupped my face in his hands and pulled it close to his pt lips just brushing. he muttered something barley audible pushing his lips on mine. He tried to deepen the kiss but I puled away

"Calm down" I said pushing him away little ignoring the scowl on his face.

"Oh sweetie look sidekicks" I pointed to a group of kids making their way towards us only to turn away once they noticed Lash.

His scowl turned into a full grin" I'll see you later."he kissed my cheek and stretched his way after them. I stood up and made my way into the building as the bell rang. students flooded towards the gym to change for STC.

"hey Layla" I greeted the mass of red hair in front of me. I had to hold my breath due to a wave of nausea

"Hi Corrie, are you alright you look a little pale." she put her hand u to my forehead

"Yeah I'm fine." I looked around in each direction" can you keep a secret?" she nodded I knew I could trust she didn't have a problem once the school found out abut Lash and I. She even convinced Warren and everyone else that it was none of their business and I was eventually off the hook.

I leaned int her ear"I'm pregnant" I whispered her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my, well congrats" she gave me a sincere smile.

"Thanks" she patted my arm and returned to getting dressed. I changed into my hideous uniform and made my way to the bleachers plopping myself down next to warren.

"hello kind sir." he grunted in return "Come on War I wanna talk, don't be so grumpy." I pouted which caused his lip to twitch holding in a smile.

"HA VICTORY! I yelled getting stared at form everyone including coach Boomer

"What you'd be amazed if you got Peace to smile too!" I called out making people turn around.

"Idiots." I mumbled crossing my arms

"well aren't we miss cheerie." Warren smirked

"Oh ha ha. I was until people stared at me like I had a head as big as Medulla's." I stated as my eyes scanned the gym looking for Lash in all his stippeness. I found him all suited up in the safety gear and standing next to Speed talking to Jenna Snow my face fell. OK they are just talking he wouldn't cheat would he? I tried to calm myself down. I watched as his sweet soft lips turned into a grin as she touched his arm in a flirtatious manner. I clenched my fists together as a wave of nausea hit me. I put my head between my knees and tried to breath in.

"Corrie you ok?" Warren asked rubbing my back.

"mhm" I replied slowly lifting my head. and running my fingers through my hair. If they could my eyes would be shooting lasers at Lash whom was still talking to Jenna.

"Corrie your hands." Warren hissed. I looked down at my hands which were shooting off tiny parks of electricity. Obviously Warren's hip was the target.

"Sorry." I mumbled

"S'ok I'd being doing the same if I saw my bo-girlfriend talking to another guy." I smirked

"You so were gonna say boyfriend." he glared "Oh oh Warren Peace are you admitting something." he growled

"Ok fine don't tell me." I crossed my arms as Lash and Speed called Will and some other kid out to fight. My eyes darted around trying to watch Speed knock the poor innocent carbon copy kid around. Will punched the ground causing Lash and Speed to go flying Will picked up Lash and tied him to a lamp pole. My body stared to shake with laughter as he protested . But somehow through all of the commotion the carbon copy kid and Will lost.

"Who's the next victims?" Boomer asked

"O'Hare and O'Hare!" Speed called Lash's eyes went wide. I stood up and made my way down the stairs throwing my arm around Colin.

"Watch your back at all times Lash wont hurt you but Speed will." I warned him putting on the stupid plastic gear. I stood across Lash a smirk plastered on my face.

"Ok Little O'Hare and Lovebird one against Speedy McGee and Lovebird two Battle!" Boomer called out Lash hesitantly stretched his arm out to pull the classic sling shot move. I shot a spark out at him causing him to whimper and return to normal size. Speed took of and knocked Colin backwards.

"Hey!" Lash wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"Lash I gotta save Colin." I whined. His eyebrows knitted together

"I don't want you to get hurt." I nodded.

"Sorry bout this." he raised an eyebrow. I smiled and let a bolt of lighting shot form my hand which was close to his thigh. He fell over in pain.

"Coach that's a foul!" he cried form the floor

"Nope its her power looks like you ain't gonna have kids" Boomer laughed he really loved watching the fights.'

i smirked at the comment, I turned to see speed running a circle around Colin. I ran up to him and placed my foot on the floor putting it in the mass of speed and sending him flying head first into the wall.

"Col save the citizen." I felt a cold chill on my feet. "What the?" I saw my feet frozen to the ground

"COACH!" I yelled out his eyes narrowed

"MISS SNOW DETENTION!" he yelled sending a lot of students on their backs. I tried moving my legs

"Gah Warren!." he smirked and came down His hands got all flamey and he melted the ice.

"Thanks. So I guess the game is over?" He nodded I saw Lash standing a few feet away looking ashamed.

Slowly I made my way towards him" Why do you look so guilty?" he shook his head turning towards the locker rooms blowing me off. I growled

"Layla I cant feel my foot." I complained Magenta over heard and bent down to jab my innocent foot.

"Ow, what was that for?" she smiled

"Proving that you could feel it." I rolled my eyes. I stepped out of the locker room and was meet by Lash as usual

"Hi." i mumbled trying to get passed him but he stopped me

"Whats wrong?" he asked burying his head in my neck

"Besides the fact that I just had my feet frozen to the ground thanks to your 'bestie' Snow ,and the fact that I have a baby growing in my belly making me wanna puke every 5 mins. Then nothing I'm fine." he pulled me away

"what you mean Snow is my 'bestie'?" I shook my head

"I just saw you two talking and she looked a little happy to be talking to you." he let me go

"Corrie I'm not gonna leave you alright. I l..lo..like you allot." I raised and eyebrow at him. Was it really that hard to tell me he liked me.

"Ok?" he asked looking me in the eyes

I gave him a smile" Ok" he kissed me

"good now shall we." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and dragged me to class. through out the rest of our classes I had to keep swatting his hand off of my thigh.

"Lash" I whined after we headed towards the bus

"Wha?" he gave me that sexy evil smirk

"You know what."

he just looked down at me" is it bothering you Corrie?" I nodded "Am I makin' you hot for this?" he ran his hand down his stomach

I giggled" yeah" he smiled

"Hey O'Hare!" I turned to see Jenna Snow with a look of pure hatred on her face

"what?" I asked annoyed as hell she started towards me. A body blocked my view of her

"Back off Snow" Lash growled

I peeked my head from behind him only to see her give him a smile "She can fight and you know that so why are you protecting her?" she flipped her hair "Unless she is pregnant or something" her eyes widened a smirk grew on her face. "Oh my Gawd is she ,is she pregnant?" she yelled causing a few people to turn and stare.

I stuck my head into Lash's back trying to hide. "What if she is?" he growled. I poked my head out form behind him and glared.

I saw her smirk" And to think I thought you were gonna dump her ass for me" she glared at me "the poor child is gonna have one fucked up life. I don't think she will be able to handle a child."

"Yes she can" I turned to see Layla "She has us to help." she pulled me into a hug.

"How sweet." she glared

"Come on Corrie." Layla grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I tugged on Lash's arm pulling him with me.

We parted ways and got onto separate buses I got a couple stares and a few people whispered. I plopped into seat Lash next to me hand in mine his thumb rubbing small circles.

"Are you gonna be ok?" I nodded as the straps came down over our shoulders.

"I gotta tell my parents when I get home or they might hear it from someone else parents." I nodded again

"Corrie." I looked him in the eye. " its gonna be ok who cares what other people think its just the three of us," he placed his hand on my belly I covered his hand with mine.

"So if I get kicked out you think your ma will let me share a bed with you?" I smiled

"What more damage could we do?"he chuckled "Do you want me to come with you to tell your parents?"

he seemed to think about it "Id rather you'd go home. trust me its fr your safety." I nodded and got off with him Speed and Colin at our stop.

"I'll call you in a little bit ok?" he asked

I nodded and leaned up to kiss him. "gah" "Man that's gross." Both Speed and Colin complained I smiled and pressed my lips to is soft ones. I pulled away and he started to walkaway

"Wait" he turned around and I walked up to him kissing him one more time " I love you."I whispered to him before turning around and walking home with Colin.

"S' it true?" he asked "did Lash knock you up?"

I smacked him on the back of the head" One don't be so crude and two yes." I saw his eyes narrow but he made no other comment. We walked into the house and stormed up to his room slamming the door shut.

I shook my head "Ma!" I called out

"In the kitchen Cora!" I walked in to the kitchen.

"Hi mommy." I gave her a smile

"I was hoping you brought him home." I tilted my head only t realize she was talking about Lash.

"No he is gonna tell his parents he's pissed scared tho." she nodded

"I was too when I had to tell your grandparents." I sighed and sat down laying my head on the table

"Ma?"

"Hmm?"

"If Lash gets kicked out can he stay here in my room with me?" I looked at her with puppy eyes.

She rolled her eyes "Stop begging Corrie it doesn't suit you just makes you look funny."

I opened my mouth in shock "that is mental abuse." she nodded

"Yes it is. But I am your mother and you will have to deal with it and as for the whole Lash thing I guess." I jumped up and squeaked "Only if you don't have sex while your father or I are in the house."

"Done. Thank you." I lept over to her and hugged her "Oh you might wanna deal with Col tho he kinda found out." I saw her head drop

"How?" I bit my lip

"A girl at school was gonna start a fight with me and Lash kinda stepped in the way to protect me and she figured it out." I saw her nod "I think he hates me now"

"Coraline he doesn't hate you he is just upset and shocked you are his role model." she hugged me "Go lie down for a while" i nodded and walked up to my room closing the door behind me I threw my phone on the bed and laid next to it closing my eyes. It only seem like a minute had passed when 'Walking on broken Glass' by Mest blasted next to my head.

I didn't even bother looking at the screen"Hello?" I yawned

"Did I wake you up?" the familiar voice laughed through the phone

"Mhm." was my reply

"I'm sorry." he didn't sound so happy now

"What's wrong?" I sat up wiping sleep from my eyes

"I got kicked out." I nodded

"Well you are welcome here." I heard him sigh in relief as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders

"Alright I'll be there in a few."

"Kay baby." I hung up and went down stairs.

"Momma?" I walked into the kitchen and through myself into a chair

"Yes my love?" she was humming away while cooking

"Lash is coming over." I saw her smile

"Oh come on you saw this too. Gah stay outta my future." I stomped my foot.

She smiled" you sound like your father." I shook my head

"I'm serious no more Corrie future surfing its weird. Don't even dare think about seeing the sex of the baby I want to find out before you"

"I'll try not to but you cant blame me." I rolled my eyes

"where is daddy?" she stirred something on the stove

"New York on business." I nodded my dad was always away.

"So this Lash is he cute?" see the thing with my Moms power is she can only see specific people like Colin my father family and friends myself included.

I nodded and bit my lip" he is..." i couldn't finish my sentence

I saw her gaze land on me "My my Cora you are in love." I rolled my eyes "Don't roll your eyes."

I made a face at her as the doorbell rang. I darted tot he front door and almost bashed into it while trying to stop. "Smooth Cora!"my mom yelled laughing. I opened the door to reveal a very depressed looking Lash.

"hey." I said he just nodded. I grabbed his hand and dragged him in shutting the door behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his around my shoulders burying in head in my hair.

After about a minute I pulled away and planted a kiss on his lips. "You ok?" I ran my hand through his hair trying to ease him with the affectionate gesture. he nodded" well good cuz my mommy wants to meet you" I said cheerfully getting a small laugh.

"Your dad ain't home right?" I couldn't help but giggle

"No hes away on business." I laced my finger with his and instructed him to throw his duffel bag of cloths on the floor. I dragged him into the kitchen were my mother stood smiling

"Mommy this is Lash. Lash this is my mommy" I introduced them giving Lash's hand a squeeze

"Well its finally nice to meet you." my mother joked he nodded in agreement. "Well dinner is ready." she shooed us to the table "Colin!" she called up the stairs. I heard loud thumping as he stormed down the stairs. I rubbed Lash's hand.


	3. Chapter 3 rewritten

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

My mom returned shaking her head at Colin. Dinner was uneventful besides my mother questioning Lash and me rushing to the bathroom with evening sickness. I pulled Lash up to my room after biding my mom goodnight and smacking Colin on the head.

I started to remove my shirt when I turned to look at Lash who was leaning against my closed bedroom door. His mouth was in a slight smirk and his eyes where searching my body. "See anything you like? ain't like you haven't before." his yes meet mine

"I only saw a little skin not" he gestured to my chest" all of that." I shook my head and threw my shirt at him then pulled my pants down my legs so I only stood in front of him in my bra and panties. I watched his eyes as the scanned over inch of my body becoming darker with lust. He pushed himself of the door and walked to me.

I bite my lip waiting for him to make a move but all he did was stare at my body."Sweetie?" I asked he still just stared so I tried again "baby, honey, sugar, sexy man?" his face light up

"sexy man huh?" I rolled my eyes and turned around walking towards my dresser. I pulled open the top draw and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top. I slipped the tank top on and puled the shorts up my legs.

"Aww where is the fun in you putting on clothes?" Lash asked rapping his arms around me and pulling me to him.

His lips connected with my neck as he started to suck and nip at the skin. My hands gripped his arms when he kissed the spot on my neck which caused me to go weak in the knees. "Lash" I moaned out.

"hmm?" he asked smirking into my neck.

It took all I had to stop him" We need to stop my mom and brother are in the house." he pulled way a pout set on his face.

I had to bit my lip from giving into him" Aww baby today is Friday so maybe if you are good and its late when everyone is asleep we can have fun." I nudged him with my hip and threw myself on my bed. He just pouted and joined me pulling me in his arms. One hand lifted up my tank top and to lay on my bare stomach. My body started to tingle where his warm palm rested as his fingers lightly stroked the skin.

I smiled to myself and let out a yawn closing my eyes" Lash you are gonna put me to fucking sleep and its only" I opened one eye and looked at the green letters on my alarm" 8 o'clock" I closed my eye again and cuddled into his shirt.

I let out a groan and pushed him away from me. "what the fuck?' he asked sitting up. I just grabbed the bottom on his black shirt and started to lift it up. He lifted his arms allowing me to remove the shirt, followed by his stripes that were underneath. He laid back down and unbuttoned his pants, with a lift of his hips his pants where on my floor leaving him in nothing but black boxers.

"That's better." i said Climbing under my covers him following suit. I curled myself up in his arms laying my head on his chest.

We laid there for a few minutes listening to each other breath. A knock on my door caused me to groan. "Yes?" I sat up and walked to my door opening it to reveal my mother all deck out in her super gear. Nothing better than seeing your parents in spandex.

"Sweetie there is an issue that I need to handle so I'm gonna be gone probably all night." I nodded at her. "Colin is staying own at Sam's for the night so you don't have to worry about him." she said with a wink.

"Mommy" I groaned she just smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Cora." she smiled at me. "Love you too mommy." she walked away and I shut my door. I turned around to find Lash sitting up with a smirk on his face.

"What?" he shook his head at me and stood up. I backed up into my door and smiled." What ya doing?" I asked flattening against my door.

"nothing" he breathed into my neck pushing his body on mine. I let out a low moan as he picked my up wedging me between him and the door, he ground his hips into mine.

* * *

**Ok so review. fav, alert all that good shit. xoxo Ari**


	4. Chapter 4 rewritten

"Lash."I moaned out pushing my hips against his. He let out a groan at the contact and buried his head in my neck kissing, and biting the sensitive skin. My nails dug into his shoulder surely leaving marks, he growled into my neck. His hands ran under my thighs lifting me up. On instinct i wrapped my legs around his waist, as he carried me to my bed gently laying me down. His body hovered over mine making sure he put no pressure on my belly.

I sighed noticing this" what?" he asked hovering over me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head." s'ok if you lean on me a little, I'm not breakable Lash." I bit my lip and stared at him. He closed his eyes and nodded leaning over me so his chest was brushing against mine. I smiled and captured his lips in mine biting lightly on his bottom lip. He groaned causing my body to ache even more for him.

"Damn it Lash" I growled out. Causing him to let out a chuckle. His hand slipped down the front of my shorts, while his mouth worked a path down to my chest. Encasing the sensitive peeks within the warm confinements.

"Shit" I hissed out arching my back. His fingers worked over my clit while he he gently used his teeth to bite at me chest.

Reaching down I pulled his face up to mine connecting our lips. His hand ceased movement, and he pulled away from my undies and shorts. I whimpered at the loss of contact. He smirked in return and ground his hips into mine causing us both to let out moans.

My hands clutched at his back digging my so called nails (I chew them to much to even call them nails the pathetic little stubs)into his back. He let out a deep sexy growl. My hips bucked up to meet his.

"Fuck" he groaned out attacking my neck with kisses. His tongue working over my heated skin.

The feeling was soon brought to an ended when my stomach started to turn.

"Lash" I started to push him away.

"What the fuck?"I finally had him off of me. Bolting into the bathroom. I through up my dinner from that night. After I couple dry heaves I flushed the toilet. A wave of exhaustion hit me.

"Gross" I looked up at Lash leaning against the door way.

"Go away" I stood up on shaky legs. Stumbling slightly a pair of arms caught me pulling me back across the floor and into a warm chest.

My eyes slowly started to close. "Let me go so I can brush my teeth cause......I'm really sleepy" I said said while yawning

"You're barley awake." he picked me up cradling me in his arms before lightly dropping me on the bed.

"My breath smells." I whined while burying my head in the pillow.

"Just don't breath on me" he laughed sinking into the bed next to me. Slowly I raised my hand to hit him but let it drop to exhausted to hit him.

"I hate you" I mumbled into my pillow before throwing my arm across his stomach.

"Love you too" was the last thing I heard before sleep took over.

I woke up with a jolt and wiggled out of Lash's arms and into the bathroom spilling the contents of my stomach out into the toilet. I sat down on the floor after catching my breath an wiping the tears that sprang up do to my puking.

Slowly I got up,brushed my teeth and made my way back into my room. I plopped myself back into my bed next to a snoring Lash. I look at the clock 3:07 am the glowing letters read.

I rolled over and stared at Lash sleeping. His mouth was slightly open, his shaggy hair clung to his forehead. He looked like a dork but still adorable,I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh.

He shot up so fast at the noise, I snorted in laughter at th pure look of confusion on his face. " wha?" he asked eying me as if I was crazy.

"y-y-you the w-way you lo-ok while sl-eeping." i said between giggles. he looked down at me and shook his head.

"How is that funny?" he asked leaning over me smirking. I stopped laughing

"you look like a dork." his smirk fell "but a adorable dork. You are adorkable" I leaning up and kissing him. He growled pushing me back into the pillows, laying down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.


	5. Chapter 5 rewritten

I closed my eyes and snugged into Lash. I feel into a dreamless sleep. I rolled over and opened my eyes only to snap them shut due to the stupid sun light that filtered into my room through the blinds.

I reached across my bed hoping to find a nice warm body to curl into but only found nothing. I cracked open my eyes and groaned. I wanted my human pillow and he was M.I.A, I picked my self up and shuffled around my room trying to find a pair of shorts to put on over my undies. I moved things around my floor and found Lash's stripped shirt for the night before an slipped it on over my still bare chest. I put on my booty shorts also and found my fuzzy sandal like slippers and slipped into them. Opening my door I stepped out and the hall way was quiet my brothers door was opened meaning he wasn't home yet. I walked down the stairs almost tripping on the way down.

"Ma!" I called out making my way towards the kitchen.

"In here Cora!" she called back. The sight of her and Lash sitting at the kitchen table greeted me as I entered the kitchen. i slide in the chair next to him and laid my head on his shoulder letting out a yawn.

"mornin" he said I just gave him a wave of my hand and yawned again.

"Late night Corrie?" my mom asked with a knowing look.

I gave her a playful glare" Yup I was woken up by my bundle of joy for he or she wasn't happy about something." I rubbed my slightly bumpalishis belly and gave her a big fake grin.

"Sure honey sure." she mumbled getting up Lash looked down at me and raised an eyebrow

"what she sees the future." he kissed my head and nodded. I smiled to myself when he stared down at me.

"You look tired." he said

"Well I wouldn't be if my warm living pillow was in bed next to me where it belonged." I said glaring at him.

He gave me a very sexy smirk." would you like if I was back in bed with you." I just nodded."well then come on." he stood up and grabbed my hand.

"By mommy." I laughed at her shaking her head. Lash dragged me up to my room and pulled me in closing and locking the door behind us. I climbed into my bed cuddling under my blankets.

"Well come on I sleepy." he snorted at me and removed his pants and shirt before climbing in next to me. I smiled and cuddled into his bare chest.

"Finally" I huffed closing my eyes.

"Corrie?" I cracked an eye and looked up at Lash. "I'm kinda glad that things turned out this way." he blushed slightly

I smiled up at him "so am I,besides if I had a baby with anyone else I don't think it would be cute at all." I joked

"Please like I need reminding I'm sexy." he laughed. I shook my head and curled up into his body.

"You better not fuckin' move cause if I wake up and you are gone I'm gonna hurt your stretchy ass." I got a deep chuckle and a kiss on the head.

"I'm serious Lash you move and I will fry your ass."

"Hormonal much babe?" he asked wrapping his arms around me

"Hey you knocked me up hence you are the target for my meanness." i yawned out before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 rewritten

**Monday Morning**

My alarm woke me up. I rolled over into a nice warm body. Smiling to myself I snuggled into Lash.

"Wake up" I said kissing his neck. He grunted and buried his face into my hair."Lash we got school." still nothing. "Fine" I huffed sitting up and pushing him away slightly. I walked out of my room and down the hall to Colin's.

"Col." I banged on his door.

He stuck his head out"What?" I gave him an evil smirk

"wake up my beloved will ya."he grinned and pushed past me. I leaned against the wall and waited counting on my fingers.

"5...4...3...2...1" I heard a huge yelp then evil laughter. Colin appeared laughing. "Thanks" he nodded in return and I mad my way back into my room.

"I hate you." Lash mumbled from the floor.

"Hey I told you to get up" I stepped over him and walked into the bathroom."I gotta shower are you joining?" He stood up and stretched over so fast.

After the shower I got dressed in a loose green and blue tank top trying to hide my slight belly(A/N: link to outfit on my profile). I put on a pair of skinny jeans and my blue and green shoes."ugh" I huffed standing sideways in the mirror.

"What?' lash asked as usual in a black collared shit over his stripped long sleeved and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"I shouldn't be this big already" I said running my hand over my stomach. I had never really noticed the bump that was there before,I really never really stopped to look. I was slightly bigger then I was a couple months ago. "I should have no stomach yet it looks like I'm almost 4 months pregnant" Lash stood behind me

"Maybe there's two in there." I swear I felt my face pale. "Corrie?" he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Fuck" I whispered. "I'm gonna be downstairs." I kissed his cheek and darted down the steps and into the kitchen.

My mother stood by the stove making breakfast. A hug wave of morning sickness hit me once I smelled the food.

My mom turned around"Cora..." my mom stopped when she saw the look on my face. "Sit down" I sat at the table and tried to take deep breaths.

"Here drink this." she placed a steaming cup of tea in front of me .I took a sip feeling it slide down my throat

"Better?" she asked I nodded.

"So why did you rush down here? And where is Lash?" I took a deep breath

"Mom." she looked at me and smiled "Did you see _them_?" I asked. I saw her close her eyes

"Yeah. How did you know there was two?"I placed my hand on my belly

"I am bigger then I should be and I just felt it." she nodded

"Aren't you happy twins are a blessing Coraline" I nodded

"I know mom believe me I couldn't be happier its just shock that there are two babies."My mom nodded.

Lash came walking into the kitchen with my greenish blue Roxy hoodie,my jacket and our book bags. He slipped into the seat next to me and smiled.

"Oh Corrie after school you Lash and I will all be going to the doctors I made an appointment. I also called the school and told them. Principal Powers said congratulations and that you no longer have to do S.T.C" I threw my hands up in victory.

I got eye rolls from both my mom and Lash. A big plate of food was placed in front of each of us."Try eating Cora you need to stay healthy" I just nodded "I'm gonna go check on your brother he wasn't feeling well this morning." she left leaving Lash and I alone.

"So how is my baby doing today?" he asked rubbing my belly. I covered his hand with mine and smirked.

"_They _are doing fine_"_he just nodded and started to eat, not getting the fact I just said they. "You know I was thinking of names for _them_" he just nodded again. I rolled my eyes I love him but he was slow sometimes. "I was thinking if they were girls of Magdalena and Orion." he stopped eating

Finally he looked at me "They?" I just nodded. Before I knew it I had soft lips pressed against mine. "Twins we are gonna have twins." I just nodded as he squeezed me into his body.

"I love you Corrie."I swear my heart stopped and a smile crept up onto my face.

"I love you too baby."


	7. Chapter 7 rewritten

We stood a the bus stop waiting for Speed. Lash had his arms wrapped around my waist and was kissing my neck from behind.

"Lash stop." I laughed trying to move away from him but he keep a tight hold. I giggled when he blew on my neck.

"Dude come on" I swear I was never so thankful for Speed then I was at this second.

"What up man?" Lash asked slipping his hands into the pockets of my hoddie underneath my unzipped jacket. I could feel him rub circles through the material on my tummy.

"Nadda."Speed said he looked down at me "What up momma?" I rolled my eyes at the new name I preferred his usual name of Itty Bitty.

"Nothing Speedie Gonzales" he hated that name but where was the fun if he didn't.

"So dude people have been calling saying they couldn't get a hold of you all weekend." I felt Lash nod

"Yeah man I don't live with the rents anymore." Speed raised his eyebrow

"Live with her then?" Lash nodded again. "Cool sex 24/7 then" he laughed I groaned.

Thankfully the bus pulled up. I started to get nervous about all the stares I would get. Lash gripped my hand and pulled me on. Everyones eyes were on me, I keep my head held high ignoring them. I heard a few girls whisper what a shame that I trapped Lash, that someone so hot shouldn't be off the market.

I plopped down next to Lash, Speed in the seat next to us shooting a glare at someone. I covered my face with my hands.

"It's fine Corrie ignore them" Lash whispered rubbing my hand.

When we got off the bus at school basically every body stared at me. All through out the day that was what happened. Even the timid first year sidekicks stared at me when I was watching Mr. Boy fall from the ceiling after using a grappling thingie to get himself up there.

"Thank God." I through my arms around Layla as we made our way towards the buses.

"It will end soon Corrie people are just shocked." she reassured me. I nodded and stepped on to the bus throwing my self in the empty back seat waiting for Lash. Him and Speed both had these weird smirks on their faces when they got on.

"What'd ya do?" he just gave me a kiss on my nose "Nice try now answer." he looked at Speed and they laughed. I rubbed my head feeling a headache start already.

"Who, how and why?" I asked them.

"The kid who glows,toilet and cause he said you are a milf." I snorted and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Lash thats not a reason to dunk his head in a toilet." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't like how he looks at ya." I rolled my eyes

"Like he has a chance." he shrugged as the shoulder straps came down. "We got the doctors appointment today." he nodded. We walked into my house and through our bags down.

"Mommy!" I called in a sing song voice.

"Oh good you kids are home." she came down the steps.

"hows Colin?" she sighed

"he is sick for once." I raised an eyebrow "he has strep throat so stay away from him kay?" Lash and I both nodded

"Right now lets go" she walked out the door and we followed like her shadows.

My leg kept bouncing up and down. We were sitting in the gynecologist office for superheros and sidekicks and I was surrounded by bulging stomachs. Lash sat there quiet as the dead and my mom was flipping through a magazine. I started to bite my nails and bounce my leg until Lash slapped his hand down on my thigh keeping my leg in place.

"asshole" I muttered getting a grin from him in return.

"Coraline" the nurse called I swear Lash had to actually pull me up.

"how are you doing?" she asked giving me a smile.

"good" she nodded

"good now please step on the scale." I did and almost gasped at my weight. I had gained 5 pounds in 2 months

"Alright please follow me" Lash my mother and I all walked into the exam room. She handed my a paper gown.

"You'll need to put this on and the doctor will be with you in a minute. I turned to look at my mom who was staring down at her lap and Lash who was grinning.

"Turn around pervert." I motioned with my finger. He slowly spun around. I swear my mom let out a giggle at us. I got dressed and sat on the little exam table thing.

We were silent until the doctor came in. "Hi Coraline I'm doctor Ryan." she stuck out her hand which I shook. "Oh you must be the daddy to be" she turned her eyes towards Lash. Who just nodded. "Nice to see you again Sara" she said turning to my mom.

"So lets see that baby." She smiled

"Babies" I mumbled she raised an eyebrow.

"She saw two" I pointed to my mom.

"I see" she took this long gray stick and covered it with gel. "Since you aren't that far along I'm gonna need to do an internal."

I closed my eyes when she inserted the thing."Ok well there is the amniotic sac, and the flickering is their heartbeats. " She pointed to a black mass on the screen with slight flickers withing each blob. "Now lets turn the volume up." She moved the dial and the room was filled with two low thumps.

I felt tears prick my eyes and my throat closed up. "Well there are your babies" I felt the tears fall down my face. I reached out for Lash's hand. He must have been thinking the same thing, he grasped my hand and squeezed it.


	8. Rewriting the Chapters!

**Its been forever I know but I'm gonna be rewriting the chapters I think they need work. I am so sorry to my readers they will be reposted soon I promise.**

** XoXo Ari**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm a bad person its been forever since I updated.

* * *

**

I couldn't keep my hands off of my stomach. The whole car ride home I sat in the backseat next to a sleeping Lash, running my hands over my slight bump.

"Cora, dear they will be there for the next few months will you let them be" my mom giggled looking at me through the rear view mirror.

I sighed my hand stopping its actions, resting on my stomach. "I know. It's just to surreal to see them really in there" I looked up at her through the mirror.

"I know baby. I had to keep myself from crying." she admitted. "He's a right fine boy Cora." she referred to Lash.

I turned my head to study him. His head was lain against the window. Shaggy dark brown hair smashed against the glass. Underneath his thick black eyelashes his chocolate brown orbs, that usually held trouble hide. His lips weren't thin as hell or plump as sin but in between. Just perfect to kiss.

"Not polite to stare" he mumbled

"Like you know how to be polite." he grunted in response. We were pulling on to our street and a couple houses away when I spotted the familiar black sports car sitting in the driveway.

"Daddy!" I yelled darting out of the car as soon as it stopped. I'm a total daddy's girl. "Dad?" I called opening the front door.

"In here Corrie baby" he called back. I jogged into the living room where his voice sounded from.

"Hi daddy" I through myself into his open arms. "I've missed you"

"Missed ya too baby you are getting kinda heavy" he said lifting me off the ground. "Momma said you had something to tell me"My heart stopped.

"Corrie?" Lash called walking in the door. Shit. My dad's gaze landed on the stretchy idiot that just walked in the door. "Hi" Lash stopped in his tracks and gave a nervous laugh.

"Ben, sweetie!" my mom exclaimed kissing his cheek. How she never told him about Lash was beyond me.

"Daddy, this is Lash, Lash this is daddy" I stepped away from my parents and made my way towards baby daddy. There was a thick tension in the room.

Hmph" my dad glared. I looked at my mom asking silently for some help.

"Right" light bulb. "Ben help with dinner please." mom ushered an grumpy looking daddy out of the room. " Better get some rest Corrie you look like death, it will only be quiet for so long" I grabbed Lash's hand and rushed off to my room.

"Dad hate me much?" Lash through himself down on the bed. I glared at him.

"I'm his only daughter, blame him for the hostility? Wait till he finds out you impregnated me." I laid down next to him covering my eyes with my hand. "You are so dead" rolling over I snuggled into his side.

"True but I can always hide behind you" I smacked his chest. "I was just joking Corrie" he wrapped his arm around me. It made me feel so safe, so loved.

"Lash." I opened my eyes feel into deep chocolate pools. 'hmm?" I bit my lip. "I love you" I blurted out. "I know" he nodded and pulled me closed to him. I glared up at him.

"So, what's your dads power?" I laughed "He can do my whole bolts of lighting form the hands thing"

"Great" I nodded "mhmm. Comes in handy at keeping boys away."

He scoffed "Didn't work this time. May have scared Peace away but not me." I busted out laughing. He actually thought that I was with Warren. "What's so funny?"

"You think I dated Warren?" he nodded. "I never dated Warren, sure we were like best friends." I giggled. "Besides Pete Fraser, you are like the only one I've ever dated.

He got this smirk on his face. "Only one other boy-friend?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Lash only one other" he pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "Mine" I laughed. I closed my eyes for what seemed like 5 mins.

"Coraline,Colin, Lash dinner!" my mother called up the stairs. I woke up on one side of the bed Lash sprawled at an odd angle next to me.

"Get your stretchy ass up" I nudged him with my foot. "Time to face daddy"

* * *

**I'm so sorry please review still. They are like cupcake cones lol.**


End file.
